Love and Lost
by RoseyBreeze
Summary: When Hobo passes away, Musa is beyond herself upset. Even though Riven is not into mushy stuff, he is there for Musa. Mindless fluff. Rated T for a few cuss words.


**A/n Wrote this when I was bored out of my mind at my grandparents, so I sat down with a cup of hot tea, and wrote this.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own winx club, or any of the characters in this story.**

The sun bathed the grounds of Alfea School for Fairies in a warm glow. The sun was just starting to set over the horizon, and the birds were starting to quiet down.

All that could be heard was the loud hum of the 2 hover bikes that raced down the road, and into the grounds of Alfea. The bikes stopped and the riders dismounted. One of them removed his magenta helmet, and shook out his spiky hair. His companion took off his helmet as well to reveal long blonde hair.

"Just try to have some fun tonight, alright Riven?" Sky said, placing his helmet on the bike seat.

"Yea, yea, yea, I don't know why you had to drag me and Musa along on this double date," Riven sighed. "You know I have a stealth test to study for tomorrow."

"Hey, this was all Bloom and Musa's idea. I had nothing to do with it."

Sky and Riven walked up the stairs of the building and made their way up to the girl's room. Sky knocked on the door, and waited for someone to answer.

Bloom pulled the door, and said, "Oh, Hey Sky, Riven, "Her face, fallen.

"What's the matter Bloom?" said Sky, as he stepped into the threshold.

"I honestly don't know. Musa just got a call from someone, then she raced out saying there was an emergency at home."

"What?" Riven asked, as he turned from the painting he had been inspecting.

"That's really all we know. We weren't sure if we should follow, or let her take care of this."

"Going to have to call a rain check sky," said Riven, as he walked out of the building.

"You know, he doesn't like to show it, but we know he all cares about her, even though they fight so much," Bloom said, as she invited Sky in, and closed the door.

Riven quickly ran down the stairs to his bike, pulling his cell out of his pocket as he went along. "Timmy, I am going to need an inter-galactic ship, and make it quick," He let Timmy say something, and continued, "It doesn't matter!" He shut his phone before letting Timmy finish. Riven mounted his bike and sped off. His mind was racing as he thought about what might be wrong with Musa. Why wouldn't she have called him? He wasn't into the mushy crap, but he didn't mind if she called when she needed him. He shook his head, trying to clear his head of those thoughts. He arrived at Red Fountain, and drove around back to the hanger. "That ship better dam well be ready Timmy!" he yelled. Timmy chucked the keys to him as he walked up the ramp.

"Explain later," Timmy shouted as the ramp closed.

Riven took his seat, and put his helmet on. He slipped the key into the ignition, and brought the ship to life. He set coordinates for Musa's home planet. The ship lifted up and shot off into the sky, clearing the atmosphere in mere seconds. He could of just easily have put it on auto pilot, but he knows he needs to be focusing driving and not worrying himself to death. He will find out sooner or later about Musa. He arrived a little while longer, and he landed the ship in the yard behind Musa's house. She had brought him here all the time after everything smoothed out with her father. After the whole incident at the concert at red fountain they have never gotten along any better. He hates to say it, but he had started to look to Hobo as a father figure. His own father had never been there for him, and was never in his life. Hobo had gone that extra mile for him.

He lowered the ramp and walked out. A little old lady came out to meet him, as she shuffled along the sidewalk. Riven recognized her as Musa's grandmother, whom he had met at the last family picnic that Hobo liked to throw quite often. He walked to over to meet her.

"Oh Judy, It's nice to see you again," he said.

"Riven, I have to thank you for coming to pay your respects."

"For what?" he asked, in an alerted voice.

"Musa did not tell you?"

"No…."

"Oh," She said in a soft voice. She took a deep breath, "Hobo passed away this morning."

His body jolted, "I am sorry to hear that." He said, not knowing how to react. "I better let you guys get back to that." He continued awkwardly, as he turned to head back to the ship.

"Musa could really use someone." He heard Judy call.

He stopped in his tracks then turned his head back. He just nodded, and turned back around. "Where is she?"

"Up in her room."

Riven walked pass Judy and into the house. He knew his way around really well. As he went he was thinking. Why hadn't Musa called him? She knew she could any time, especially with something like this. She had lost her mother at such a young age, and now her father as well. Sure, she had her Grandma, but it was still not the same as a parent's love. He never really knew the feeling until he started getting along with Hobo so well. He didn't know whether to cry or scream. He had not felt this way since back in freshman year, when his friends had all been mad at him. Right now, all that mattered was Musa and her feelings.

He took the stairs 2 steps at a time as he lightly ran up them. He arrived at her door, and he put his ear to it. He heard the soft crying of his girlfriend from the other side. It really did break his heart. No one would ever guess that he was such a softie, but when it came to his girlfriend, nothing else mattered.

He opened the door softly, and peered in. "Musa," he called softly.

She was lying on her bed, the covers pulled up to her waist. She jumped, and looked over to the doorway. Her makeup was running down her cheek as she spoke, "Oh go away Riven." She buried her face back into her pillow.

"Musa, don't be like that," he kicked off his shoes, walked over and sat down on the bed next to her. "Your Grandma told me everything. Musa I am so sorry," his voice filled with nothing but care. He ran his hand through her hair.

"We have Magic, for God's sake, but we could still not save him," she whispered.

"There was nothing they could have done, Musa."

"Yea, I know."

Riven wiped a stray tear away with his thumb. "Time heals all wounds," he said.

"That's not much help," she said as a small smile tugged at her lips, but just did not break through.

"You know I am not good with this kind of stuff," he said, smiling lightly. "Why don't you try to get some sleep?"

"Ok, but will you stay with me?"

"You know I will."

He laid on top of the covers next to her. He wrapped his arm around her, and rubbed her back. Musa tucked her head under her chin. "I just can't believe he is gone," she whimpered. Riven felt hot tears soak through his shirt.

"I know," he said, as he clenched his eyes shut, trying to keep his own tears back.

Musa did not feel the tears as they fell into her hair. It was the first time Riven ever cried in front of someone.

**Review/Pm Question: Who is you favorite couple, and why?**


End file.
